Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of network communication in a distributed environment, and more particularly to an adaptive communication method among components based on Linux.
Description of Related Arts
In the distributed environment, particularly in the cloud computing environment, due to the large number of the network components which need to communicate with each other and the great amount of communication data, it seems quite important to reduce the network cost and enhance the real time communication. Because of the convenience in usage of the Web Service protocol and the firewall transversal of the http protocol, the distributed communication usually employs the mode of Web Service on http for the communication among the components. However, in the situation of the frequent communication and the great amount of communication data, the mode usually causes the following problems.
Firstly, the mode results in the big redundancy of messages. The Web Service employs the message format of XML. During the communication, the payload of the messages is relatively small. In other words, the Web Service requires a relatively large amount of messages for bearing information to transmit the same amount of information, which impairs the real time performance of the communication under the constant bandwidth.
Secondly, the mode has the high system cost. The http “request-response” mode creates and closes the connection every time, which brings the high costs to the operating system. When the components frequently communicate with each other, the performance of the operating system is severely impaired, so as to further weaken the performance of the whole distributed application and reduce the real time performance of the communication.
Thirdly, the using manner of the mode lacks flexibility. The http protocol rules that only the client is able to initiate the connection to the server to communicate, not the other way around. Therefore, the two parties involved in the communication are required to both have the programs of the server and the client so that the two parties are both able to initiate the communication.